


One Night in October

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: Voldemort didn't go alone to the Potter house that night.





	One Night in October

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: hanks to Florahart for beta duty. Written for the pornish_pixies Fantasy Fest Spring 2006, for this prompt of zeltkaiserin's: _Marauder Era Lily/Bellatrix, Lily gagged with tape, Bella in latex, Narcissa or Andromeda as slave assistant = bonus_. Oof, this is probably the _nastiest_ thing I've written; I'm so sorry if this is not at all what you would have wanted! *hides* And, er, for that tape...I sort of changed that "t" to an "r." *goes back into hiding*  


* * *

James was dead and Lily's mouth was full of Bella's cunt.  
  
Bellatrix's laughter wasn't the crazy-mad howl any longer, it was the low chuckle that fancied itself wicked. Lily preferred the howl. The howl would have drowned out Harry's mucus-wet sobs from the crib, and possibly the lunatic bitch would have forgotten he was there.  
  
Not that she appeared to be listening at the moment. "Filthy little half-breed, you should be pleased I let that tongue of yours anywhere near me," she was hissing, grinding her cunt ever harder against Lily's mouth and nose. She'd come clad for the occasion, the sick fuck--nothing beneath those robes save the slick gleam of the corset about her waist. "Show me how appreciative you are and use it."  
  
The bitch had done something to the _Petrificus_ jinx that held Lily immobile on her back, leeching the spell from her neck on up and no more, so that Lily would be capable of complying. Of course, it had set more than just her tongue free. Jaws. Teeth.  
  
Which she was an instant from sinking into that loose, rubbery flesh--when she realized the paralysis was slipping lower. Her shoulders. She could effect the most minute of shrugs; not much use, but evidence the _Petrificus_ was wearing off. _Yes._  
  
"Do it, or I put this through an eye," snarled Bellatrix, wandtip held so close to the organ in question it grazed Lily's lashes.  
  
The paralysis had slipped down almost to her elbows. She was going to smother--or have a wand driven into her brain--before it reached her hands. And then she would be with James.  
  
A wet snuffle of a hiccup from the crib.  
  
Lily wormed her tongue into the slick, sour folds, doing what she could to suck air through her nose at the same time she tried to imitate enthusiastic licking. Bellatrix's cunt was humid as a swamp and no less foul, and it humped her face greedily over even that much movement of her tongue. "Oh, yesss, you eager little slut, eat me, that's it. You're good for nothing better." Lily made a noise that the mad bitch could take as she would--a groan of protest, a moan of eagerness; she doubted Bellatrix would object to either, in her excitement.  
  
 _Just keep her attention._  
  
Sliding her tongue from the damp opening all the way to the hair-covered mound, Lily was rewarded with another hiss of "Oh, _yes_ ," and a shifting of the woman's hips, granting her just that much more breathing space and the opportunity to feign willing attention to Bellatrix's clit. She latched onto it, sucking keenly, as if she could draw blood. Bellatrix went mad for it, tossing her head back with a tumble of black hair, shoving her pubic bone hard against Lily's jaws as she seized a handful of Lily's own hair. "More, oh, harder, yes."  
  
The wand no longer pointed at her eye but wandered loosely in Bellatrix's grip. Lily felt the paralysis creeping down her palms, almost free to the fingertips--where was her own wand? Would she be able to reach it? If she waited until she could get to her feet--  
  
Bellatrix gave an obscene squeal. Lily sucked at the flesh between her lips, jerking involuntarily as Bellatrix brought her wand hand behind her, poking its tip between Lily's spread thighs. "Oh, you like that, filthy cunt, want some of the same yourself. I should fuck you with this--" the wand stabbed harder, prevented from the threat by no more than the fabric of her knickers-- "would you like that?" Bellatrix's lips had peeled back from her teeth and she was foaming with every sentence, spittle landing in Lily's eyes and hair. "That's all that Mudblood twat deserves to have up it. Keep filth like you from breeding in the first place. Is that sewer of a womb of yours pregnant again, hmm, is it? Should I shove this up you and see if I can impale another of your loathsome spawn through its unborn heart?"  
  
 _Wait,_ Lily beseeched herself, _wait. You haven't room to make a mistake--if you can't get the wand first time--_  
  
"Bella!" Lily froze. Bellatrix didn't. The figure in the doorway still had its hood and mask up, but it was a woman's voice. "What in Morgana's name are you doing?"  
  
"Having a wonderful time, of course." Another of those mad howls of laughter. "Come join me, Cissy."  
  
"You're mad! The Dark Lord--"  
  
"--sent me up here to _handle_ things. And I'm handling them, Cissy, oh, I'm handling them." She pointed her wand at her masked sister. "Get over here and help me. Get her naked so I can fuck her. And then I want to taste her breasts, see if a Mudblood's milk can get you rat-faced, like we used to say in school."  
  
 _The jaw is the strongest muscle in the body._  
  
Lily bit, and grabbed for Bellatrix's wand with both hands.  
  
Bellatrix screamed. Lily had to spit blood as she flung out her wand arm and shrilled the spell at the target in the doorway. Narcissa Malfoy went down in a satisfying crumple. But Bellatrix's incapacitation was no more than momentary, and Lily still could not stand; in the next moment the screeching Bellatrix had one hand on Lily's throat and the other clawing at her wrist, twisting it to make her give up the prize. She wouldn't get it. She would never never never get it--  
  
 _"Accio_ wand!" came a high, tight male voice from the doorway. The wand flew from Lily's fingers as if greased, and she would have wailed had she had breath.  
  
"Bella." The voice was ice. "Duty first, play _later_."  
  
It was the sort of thing that should have been said amusedly, wickedly. It was not. Even Lestrange the Mad wept under the anger of that voice. "Master..." she whimpered.  
  
The red-eyed man turned his gaze away from his chastened underling to Harry's crib.  
  
"No!" Bellatrix was dead weight as Lily surged from under her. But she still didn't have the use of her feet.  
  
All she had was her life.  
  
She caught a slat of the crib as she fell, fell between Voldemort and Harry. "No. Take me. Kill me instead."  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl."  
  
But she wasn't standing, couldn't. He was the absurd one, not she. "Not Harry," she whispered. Not a plea. A refusal.  
  
The wand turned from her son to her.  
  
 _To outlive one's child is a terrible thing,_ she had time to recall, just before the flash of green.  



End file.
